


Day 294

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [294]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [294]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 294

Donnic loved patrolling the docs. A port town like Kirkwall had no end of smugglers trying to evade taxes or get illegal substances into the city. Now, more than ever, the city was relying on tax revenue from the port trade. Donnic used to live in the area where the demons had rampaged the other day, many were left homeless or orphaned by the attack and the Chantry could only do so much for the people. The city would have to step in to help with the relief.

Which is why Donnic took it as a personal slight that one of the merchants who had arrived today was trying to get around the taxes by offloading his cargo in secret after dark. Donnic had watched from his favorite hiding place as the ship’s hired mercenaries had watched the city guard on patrol, learning her route. Then, as soon as she was out of sight, they had signaled the porters to carry boxed off the ship. Donnic waited until they were too far from the ship to easily run back before making his presence known. They were still next to the water, skirting the edge towards a warehouse notorious for its lax security. 

“Good evening gentlemen,” Donnic said, approaching the group. They froze, not immediately recognizing him as a guard. The mercenaries all put a hand on their weapons. Short swords, or long knives all, the better to fight in the close quarters of a ship. There were four warriors and eight porters. The odds appeared to be in their favor, and they did not yet look worried.

“This would be a good time for you to mind your own business,” one of the mercenaries said. She took a step forward, drawing her blades halfway from their sheaths.

“You would do well to return to your ship and present this cargo to the harbormaster in the morning,” Donnic replied. He put his hand on the hilt of his own sword tossing his cloak over his shoulder dramatically so the mercenaries could not miss his uniform armor. There was a brief moment of stillness as the mercenaries assessed the thread he posed. Evidently they decided they could kill him before anyone noticed and then dump his body in the harbor.

The mercenaries all drew their blades at once. The shoulder blades came out faster than Donnic’s longsword could match. So he didn’t try. 

Donnic booted the closest mercenary in the stomach, sending her tumbling into the water. As her three companions lounged forwards, Donnic swept his shield in an arch in front of him, turning their blades aside. Only now did he manage to back up and free his blade. Outside the confined of a ship, the length and reach gave him an edge over his opponents. The three remaining mercenaries were hoping their numbers would make up the difference. It did not. Any time his opponents tried to come in close for an attack, Donnic would take off their hands at the wrist or elbow.

By the time the fight was over four limbs lay on the ground. The porters were desperately trying to apply tourniquets to their protectors.

“Return to your ship and tend to your wounded,” Donnic said. “These goods are now city property. I will consider your injuries punishment enough, and as long as you do not break any more laws you are free to go.”

They retreated from Donnic just as the fourth mercenary climbed out of the water. Leather armor was by no means light, but it wouldn’t drag you down the way metal armor would. Donnic stepped on her hand, pinning her to the edge of the dock. The guard on patrol came back into view. Drawn back by the sound of fighting. Donnic gave her a wave before looking back at the only uninjured mercenary.

“You’re not going anywhere,” he said. “Except the dungeons that is.”


End file.
